1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for saving a power consumption of a bus interface, by controlling a throughput according to application types of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable terminal, an operating clock of a bus interface between a communication modem and a Central Processing Unit (CPU) is fixed at maximum clock.
In this case, when the operating clock is fixed in order to achieve a maximum throughput, there are drawbacks because the power consumption is greater even if some application programs operating under very low throughput.
Also, the fixed clock reduces operating time of the portable terminal for a user.
Therefore, there is a need to improve power consumption in the portable terminal.